cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphabetical Lolproverbs
old lurker August 18, 2008 at 2:04 pm Con grad ulay shuns LCB an NS! yu be berry fastie taipin. *''nightshayde'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:07 pm'' *Praktis, praktis, praktis. lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 2:13 pm Teh quick cat burglar jumps over teh lazy dogs. Now is teh time for all good men to come to teh aid of their lolcats. All work and no play makes LCB a dull girl. *''nightshayde'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:17 pm'' *Ai hazza feelin yew hazzint bin a dull girl in kwite sum tiem (an noe – aiz NAWT sayin yer old). *''lolcatburglar'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:20 pm'' *Is u implying that I does not work hard? Is that whut u is saying? '' '' *''Romeow'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:22 pm'' *Ob corse nawt. *Eberybuddy knows dat basement burglaring iz hard work. *Fur teh record, dat iz in no wai a refrence to basement cat. *''nightshayde'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:23 pm'' *Ai iz sayin dat yer a fabyoolusslee entertaynin gal!!! *_wandurs awai mutterin… _ *Sum kittehz jus kint taek a compliment. *… *… (Ooooh – dots) *… *''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:32 pm'' *Ai’m kwite shur she CAN taek a compliment, akshullee. Becuz she can taek just about enething! At leest – out into the lite! *''nightshayde'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:49 pm'' *_gigglol_ *Ai akshullee had dat thot az ai wuz typin. *''grmawgs'' *''August 18, 2008 at 2:51 pm'' *Awl plai nd no wurk maikz LCB — unemploid. But at leest nawt dul! amandakat August 18, 2008 at 3:59 pm absence meaks teh heart gro fonder cant please allda peeps all da time a stitch in tyme saves nine lots more fish inna sea lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 4:34 pm A berd in teh hand is a big mess. Boiling never happens when u is watching teh pot. Chillrens should be seen and not herded. Donut look a gift hors in teh mouf. Or anywhare else. E… kimkiwi August 18, 2008 at 4:39 pm Ennyfing yew kin do, ai kin do bettuh Fall, pried goeth befor a Genius is 1% insparayshun and 99% persparayshun H… lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 4:47 pm He whut laffs last diddent get teh joke. Imitation is teh sincerest form of being lazy. Journey of 1000 miles begins wif being put in a carrier. K… '' kimkiwi'' August 18, 2008 at 4:55 pm Klenliness is neckst to godliness but only in teh Irish dikshunree Laff and teh werld laffs wib yew, krai and yew krai alone cos nowun lieks a kraibebbeh Money kant bai yew happitaylness, but it halpz Nebber bin huert, luv liek you’ve Orlways be lookingz on teh brite syde of lief P… lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 4:58 pm Proof is in teh pudding. Whut kine recipe did u use? Quality of mercy is not strained. It’s all lumpy. Row ur own hoe. S… kimkiwi August 18, 2008 at 5:05 pm Stitch in tiem sabes nuffink – tiem kant be stitched (just aks Stephen Hawking) Tehre’s mennee a gud tune bin playd on a old fiddul U kint orlways get wot yew wantz Village to raise a chyld, it taeks a (unless teh chyld iz big brat, in wich cayse teh vllaegrs donut kare) W… lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 5:12 pm When teh going gets tuff, teh tuff secretly wants their mommehs. X me no questions, I’ll L u no lies. Yoot is wasted on teh wasted yoots. Zig when they expect u to zag and u won’t get axed to perform in teh next Lolympics opening ceremony. Phillipe d'Beaker August 18, 2008 at 5:19 pm _vigorous applause from the audience as the judges scores for this list are announced … _ that score is going to be hard to beat for the medal. win!!! kimkiwi August 18, 2008 at 5:19 pm Yew is gud, LCB. I taeks mai hat off to yew. lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 5:21 pm U is a werthy upponent. I takes of my… well… if I was waring something I’d take it off to u. kimkiwi August 18, 2008 at 5:29 pm Tanhks for orlways maeking me laff out loud. Wich duz maek my twerkmaytes tihnk ai has a big strange. lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 5:38 pm And they thinked u was normal before? kimkiwi August 18, 2008 at 5:43 pm ''Ai pretendid real well fore a wile. Tehn ai caem into twerk and meeted dem orl. So, ai gess ‘noes’ wud be teh kurreckt answuh tehre. JAJEH August 18, 2008 at 5:43 pm ''Luved dis list1!!!!!!!!! lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 5:46 pm On that note, I has to go beddy-byes. I’m tired from all teh skritches gived to my Esme and my Liam. They say: “kthxmoar!” lolcatburglar August 18, 2008 at 5:47 pm Thx, JAJEH! It does indeed take 2 to tanglol. JAJEH August 20, 2008 at 5:19 am 100 Proof in deh pudding iz bestest!